Byrnndi World (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Don Chinjao Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Stage 1 : Funk Brothers. Really annoying mechanism, when he is defeated he will blow unit that is adjacent from the one landing finishing blow. My unit : Cap/Fr Cap : Barto (3x Captain) Subs: Diamante (delayer), QCK Law (orb booster), Aokiji (class booster), WB Any of these subs can be replaced with same function. Stall early and use Diamante at boss stage, his special will take care the thugs around him. Kill Funk Brothers with your bottom subs (very important, don't finish combo with middle subs, this will blow your captain). He revives then just kill him. Stage 2 : Franky My team : Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fuji Subs: Doffy, Eneru, Colo Coby and Raid Doffy Franky will have DEF UP shield for 3 turns, just use Fuji special and tank a hit. when Fuji special finish then just burst using Shiki, Doffy, Coby Special. Stage 3: Kingdew He have 8 mill HP !!! My team : Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fuji Subs: Neo Doffy, GPU, Trebol, Colo Smoker Every couple turns he will blind you for 2 turns (so avoid bursting on that turns) Use Fuji special, when he is at 50% HP he will hit for 30k (careful), so when cannot tank hit anymore, use GPU and all special to burst. If he still alive use Colo smoker as last resort. Stage 4: Boa Boa will lock 1 unit at bottom row for 10 turns. My team : Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fuji Subs: Raid Doffy, Colo Killer, Caesar, Latiffe (he just for fun there, lol) Ship : Thousand Sunny Put either Caesar or Latiffe on bottom row. if your Caesar not locked then on 1st turn use Shiki special and TS Ship to clear most of the mob. Attack her on 1st turn and tank a hit. 2nd turn he will clear all buff, then use Fuji special. Continue attack her till you cannot tank a hit then burst to clear the stage, she only have 3 mill HP so should be quite easy. Stage 5: Byrrndi World I use Zombie team, so usual deal bring your health cut, Raid Sabo and delayer Stage 1: kill the mob and turtle, stall on the boss there till Sabo special ready then clear the stage. When you defeat the boss , he will paralyze the unit with same class as the last damage dealer Stage 2: Use Sabo to clear the mob then stall till Sabo ready. Clear the stage. Stage 3: The boss will swap captain for 2 turns, use Sabo to clear the mob and damage the boss. make sure Sabo is ready before clearing the stage. the boss will lock random unit for 5 turns (not sure what the condition is), if he lock your zombie CA use GPU to stall. Stage 4: Boa, again use Mihawk, Sabo then clear the stage when you can. Stage 5: Byrndi, he won't do any harm to you, just slowly clear the stage. Team Builder Helper